1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to voice recognition, and in particular to a communication system providing voice recognition and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voice recognition controller is a device with the ability to recognize keywords provided by a user and generate corresponding outputs, for example, commands or text-strings, for use by an application device, such as DVD/MP3 players, mobile phones, car radio, and car controllers.
The voice recognition controller may be a Bluetooth speakerphone for use with a mobile telephone provided with Bluetooth functionality in a communication system, in which the voice controller speakerphone and mobile telephone are paired. A voice recognition engine on the voice controller is implemented to recognize a name with reference to a user-defined name list and output a corresponding telephone number. A dialing function on the mobile telephone will then dial the number, and the user is able carry on a conversation through the mobile telephone via the speakerphone.
There is a need for a communication system employing a voice recognition controller with improved voice recognition rate.